


Arashi Sentai Ikariranger!

by Zdala



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Civilizations, F/M, Hellfire Powers, Human Sacrifice, Ice Powers, Lightning Powers, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rain Powers, Smoke Powers, StormBlade - Freeform, Swordfighting, Swordsman, Telekinesis, Tribal Rules, Witchcraft, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdala/pseuds/Zdala
Summary: 13,000 Years ago the Shadi and Ranu tribes where banished for coveting the powerful holy StormBlade. Their betrayl started a war that killed millions, all while desecrating their island home and bringing chaos to their realm. Under the power their revolution leader Emperor Taoshi, they sought to create a world where they would rule with an iron fist. In the end they were defeated by the courage of Twelve survivors, who managed to break the sword into 7 pieces and scatter them to the darkness. In modern times the StormBlade tribes live under a coven of secrecy and peace, bidding their time for when the Emperor and his followers return. Thanks to the magic of a powerful witch, the Shadiranu escape confinement and attack earth to get the StormBlade back. When all seems lost five reckless youths are recruited to deal with the threat. They are known as Arashi Sentai Ikariranger!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Arashi Sentai Ikariranger!

-13,000 Years Ago-  
-StormBlade Island-

Thunder crackled in the darkened skies as the winds howling blustered furiously throughout the island. The mighty screams of death and the clashing of swords echoed throughout the area for all to hear. The peaceful civilization of StormBlade was no more as war had come to destroy everything it could claim.

Their deity Kurama had warned them that about the destruction, he warned them about the chaos that was to come if they rebelled against him. Many followed his rule but there was few who stood out against him, few that would dare challenge his right to be God. After all he had done for them, after he had given, his kindness and peace they would betray them.

Even from behind his veil that was stained with blood, Lord Kurama could see the bodies of his followers littered throughout the island grounds. Even though there were many, they did not forsee the attack as it came from within. The Shadi & Ranu tribes had betrayed them deeply, causing this bloodshed that was before them.

"Do you feel my pain now old man?" A voice hissed at him. Lord Kurama could barley lift his head up to see the individual standing before him now. The Individual was a tall muscular male, dressed in heavy metal samurai armor. His face was covered by a demonic mask while he waved a long blade in his hand before the fallen God. "Do you feel the agony of what it is like to lose everything?"

"Your brand of evil never sees victory, Taoshi!"

Curling up a single fist the man known as Taoshi violently punched Kurama across his face several times before kicking his body away from him. "I am Emperor Taoshi you pathetic fool!"

"All I see is angry man lashing out." Kurama stated. "What would Sato say if-."

The mention of the word 'Sato' caused the man to growl like a beast before he slammed his sword into Kurama's stomach. The God cried as the weapon penetrated his flesh with relative ease. Pools of blood would spurt from the open wound, staining his stomach and the grounds before him. "Enough games , where is the StormBlade?!"

"Far beyond your reach Emperor!" He smiled. "Your evilness will never garner the power of the holy blade!"

"I'll find that Blade even if I have to burn down this entire Island!" He bellowed.

"Leave him alone!" A brave voice suddenly called out to him.

Emperor Taoshi looked behind him sharply, befuddled by who dare show their faces in the middle of the war. The Emperor would soon be greeted to the sights of fifteen  
individuals, all adults. Taoshi knew them as the last remaining members of the Sele, Zena, Canry, Pyru & Argus tribes.

He was surprised that they had managed to escape the troops he had stationed throughout the island. Earlier during his arrival, he had given them two choices. Disavow Kurama and follow him or die. Each of the tribes followed their precious leader and as a result were eagerly slaughtered by the Emperors own two tribes. Seeing them confront him, made the Emperor smirk underneath his demon mask. If Kurama wouldn't give him the StormBlade, then he would slowly kill the rest of the tribe members to force him to do it.

Throughout the group of people, a lone scruffy man emerged. "We'll give you the StormBlade, just leave Lord Kurama alone!"

"No Ryuusuke, don't do it!" Lord Kurama pleaded

"You lot have the StormBlade?" Emperor Taoshi asked amusingly. Kurama was even more of a fool then he thought, what idiot would trust such peasants with the most powerful weapon in the universe?

To further prove that they were not joking around, the man's hand's began to glow with a strange bright light. Emperor Taoshi gave a surprise looked as the weapon he had been after materialized in the young mans hands.

The StormBlade was the crowning jewel of the civilization. Lord Kurama's personal weapon that gave him the mystical powers he used to protect it's residents. The Blade itself was long in length and heavy in one's hand. The handle was in the shape of a heart while also being embed with seven colored jewels.

"Let Lord Kurama go and I'll give you the StormBlade." Ryuusuke ordered as he outstretched the StormBlade toward the deranged man.

"Ryuusuke no!" He cried. "Don't give it to him!"

"Why do you follow this false God?" He asked. "If it were not for him, this carnage wouldn't have had to take place!"

"That's not true!" A female shouted from next to Ryuusuke. "Lord Kurama cares about us, his leadership and compassion has kept the StormBlade together for years!"

"Please Taoshi!" Another person interjected. "Surrender and stop this bloodshed before it's too late!"

"Do we have a deal Emperor?" Ryuusuke inquired. His eyes pleaded for mercy over his lord as he took a step forward with the StormBlade in his hand. "The StormBlade for Lord Kurama!"

Emperor Taoshi's laugh was hearty and evil as he projected throughout the entire area. How lowly and pathetic these people were, willing to trade the ultimate weapon for the life of this lowly diety. They were truly not worthy of living, this would secure the Emperor's belief that murdering the tribes were for the greater good. "No deal!"

The words 'No Deal' escaped from his lips and ultimately shocked the group of attendees that were trying to barter. To follow up on his decision, the Emperor snatched his own sword from out of Kurama's stomach and with great force impaled the man in the throat.

"My lord, noooo!" Ryuusuke yelled.

Kurama let out one final gasp for air as his blood rained up into the air. The group of his followers gasped in horror as they watched the life in his body drain out, his eyes become cold and emotionless. Kurama's death would signify that the StormBlade world was about to come to an end. This truly meant that they stood for nothing anymore, without there fierce leader to guide them then nothing could stop the Emperor.

Now that Kurama was no longer a thorn in his side, Emperor Taoshi turned his attention to the group before him. He withdrew his sword from the corpse and charged at the group, his goal being to slaughter each and every one of them until he alone possessed the StormBlade.

The tribe loners cowered behind Ryuusuke in terror as he held the StormBlade in a defensive motion, the only plan of action that he could use against the powerful enemy. As Emperor Taoshi came upon him, something unexpected happened.

Within Ryuusuke's hands the StormBlade began to once again glow with mystical energy. A fierce beam shot out from it's tip and into the darkened skies above. Much to everyone's surprise, a large vortex opened up leading into the unknown reaches of darkness. Emperor Taoshi ceased his attack seeing the portal before him, it's presence would not have worried him but as he looked into the sky he noticed something peculiar.

His troops also known as members of the Shadi and Ranu were being sucked into the skies above, each one disappearing into the portal never to be seen again. His brave soldiers called out for their masters name unsure of where this vortex was taking them.

"Ryuusuke what's happening?"

"The StormBlade, it's sending away the traitors!"

Before they could ask any more questions about the situation, the StormBlade once again shot out another energy beam, this time striking Emperor Taoshi head on in the chest. The leader of the traitors cursed the name of the weapon as his body began to ascend into the air like his troops.

"You think this will stop me?" He growled. "I shall be back, the StormBlade will be mine!" His voice could be heard echoing throughout the realm as he and the last bit of his troops were sucked into the vortex which closed shortly after.

The StormBlade's powers weren't even close to being done with however, the sword soon engulfed the fifteen individuals in another bright light before taking them away from their beloved island home.

-Present Day-  
-Earth-  
-Hagakure Village-

Ryuusuke sighed heavily as he puffed another bit of his cigarette. He gazed from the window from his hut off into the nights sky as birds and bugs went by. It seemed like only yesterday that this happened, when in fact it had been thirteen thousand years ago. He still remember the day that the StormBlade had transported them to the planet known as Earth. This planet would serve as their new home seeing as how the Island was now in ruins.

Being transported to Earth wasn't the only surprise that the StormBlade had for the survivors. Once they touched down on the outskirts of Japan, the StormBlade's magical energy miraculously separated into seven different halves and jolted into unknown areas of the country. The refugees searched high and low for the now separated sword, only to find five pieces of it.

Once the swords were recovered, the tribes had no choice but to break grounds for a new home. Settling in the rainforest, the remnants renamed the area Hagakure village. While it did lack the beauty, amenties and protection of the StormBlade island, it would be enough until they found the other two Blades. Setting up camp wasn't the only thing they did however, once fully grounded the fifteen individuals began regrowing there society as much as they possibly could. When ether it was pairing off to have dozens of children or to recruit members of this world into their tribes, eventually the StormBlade remnants had turned there lonely fifteen members into a thriving two hundred tribesman.

Even though all was peaceful for now, the surviving members of the original massacre had deep worry in their hearts. The God they had worshiped for so long was dead. Their way of life had been destroyed, their home had been lost, and more importantly their enemies were still out there.

Emperor Taioshi swore one day he would return to destroy them all, and with his two tribes at his disposal he just might do it. Even with all the new members, spells and combat they learned, they knew it wouldn't be enough to stop him. Everyone knew, especially Ryuusuke that once the Emperor was free, he would kill them all.

There was no time or date of when he exactly would come back, but for Ryuusuke he felt uneasy about the last few days. It was as if a dark cloud was hanging over his mind, silently alerting him that something bad might happen. Could it be that his premonition of the Emperor's return would come to pass? Or was it something worse?  
Whatever it was, the tribes needed to be ready for horrible days ahead.

"Ryuusuke!" A knock at his huts door would snap the man out of his thoughts and throw his cigarette out of the window. "Whose there?"

"You wanted to see me sir?" A male voice called out. "It's me Hanzo!"

"Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes sir I took the case from Madam Sora's hut!" He answered.

"Very good Hanzo, leave the case on my table and depart!"

"But of course sir!"

Ryuusuke never turned around, his eyes still focused out on the window as Hanzo entered in, followed his instructions to the tee and walked out of the hut. Once he was gone, Ryuusuke turned his attention to a long heavy steel reinforced case that was set upon the table. He breathed heavily with conflict as he advanced upon the case to look on the inside of it. Madam Sora had gotten the case from a nearby city to house this precious cargo, incase the tribes ever needed to use them. With his growing fears of the looming darkness approaching, Ryuusuke thought it was best to retrieve the swords to better formulate a plan.

His thoughts went into formulating a plan as he slowly but surely undid the locks on the case which soon popped open to reveal what was on the inside.

"Beautiful!" He muttered to himself as his eyes locked with that of the five StormBlade swords.

The first sword was known as the Chimera Blade. It represented his own tribe known as the Sele and had the ability to use telekinetic powers. The handle of the sword was made completely out of rubies and resembled the sun. The base of the blade is silver, the middle half is grey and the very tip was red like the handle. Extending from the main tip of the sword was two small sword tips the extended in a jagged fashion making it look more like a trident then an actual sword.

The second sword was known as the Dragon Blade. It represented the Zena tribe and had the ability to control Ice. The handle of the sword was icicles that formed in the shape of a star. The metal steel of the sword was streams of flowing ice that were colored in a blue and dark black. At the very tip of this sword was a large white snowflake that was as sharp as a shuriken.

The third sword was known as the Sphinx Blade. It represented the Canry tribe and had the ability to control Smoke. The handle of the sword was comprised of two black bat like wings that extended downwards. The metal steel of the sword was designed with black onyx diamonds and Kanji shapes that spelt out 'Smoke'. This sword itself had a purplish glow that lit the very tip of it, distinguishing it from the others.

The fourth sword was known as the Phoenix Blade. It represented the Pyru tribe and had the ability to control Hellfire. The blade handle resembled a chakram with a black cross-shaped handle. The edges of the chakram were four metal spikes that stuck out sharply with the insignia of the Pyru tribe. The metal steel of the blade took the shape of glowing yellowish orange flames that went up in a blaze like fashion.

The fifth and final sword was known as the Harpy Blade. It represented the Argus Tribe and had the ability to control Lightning. The blade handle was heart shaped with white diamonds on the sides of it .The metal steel remembered pink and white bolts of lighting which were jaggedly placed.

"Please forgive me Madam Sora!" He sighed.

He knew the old bat would be pissed with him when she learned that he stole the StormBlades right from out under her nose. It didn't matter however, if it protected the tribe that was all that mattered. With the additional abilities that these swords possessed, they might stand a chance against Emperor Taoshi and his forces.

The only question now was, where would he find five warriors to wield this power?

Who was worthy to become Ikarirangers?

A question that he himself has not answered in over 13,000 years


End file.
